Undaunted Boy
by brendabmperez24
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! My summary is super long and doesn't fit. I'd appreciate it if you gave this book a chance. Thank you very much!
1. Summary

Summary:

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto.** The_ _most unpredictable boy who understands by far the meaning of loneliness, fear, and neglect. The boy who many see as the Kyuubi No Youko rises to become something greater. A Hero and a Jinchuuriki fighting for freedom. But who made a change in the lost boy? Who gave him hope?_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke.** A lonely boy who lost his family and clan to a massacre thought to be created by his own brother. Consumed by rage and fear, Sasuke decides to become an Avenger. He closes off everyone in his life even his new teammates and concentrates in getting more powerful. Deep beneath he is just a scared kid who is frightened of losing those he loves once again. How does he open his heart and let's those he loves in but mainly how does he let team 7 in?_

 _ **Haruno Sakura**. A hardcore fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke and an embarrassment to the Kunoichi all over the shinobi world, changes slowly as she becomes a part of team 7. She fights to show that even mere civilians can become strong Shinobi. She blooms to become a far stronger kunoichi. But who changes her to the girl many thought she would never be?_

 _ **Hatake Kakashi**. An Anbu member by the name of Inu will leave his position to becomes sensei to team 7 consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and lastly Uzumaki Naruto. He is asked to make of team 7 a far stronger and united team. But how can he do it if he as well as team 7 is suffering inside. He is plagued and haunted by the death of his own teammates and sensei. He hides behind a perverted book and literally behind a mask. How does he move on from the nightmares that plagues him every night? Who makes him change so drastically?_

 _ **Senshi Kurai.** Known as Akai Kanashi or Akai Kakusareta Akuma to the whole world. A child made to be a weapon inserts fear to the Shinobi world. A "Man" many respect. He is a Shinobi but most of all a Jinchuuriki. Born to be made an emotionless weapon. He goes through a path full of pain, loss, betrayal, fear, hate, and neglect but most of all a life of Loneliness. He jumps through the Ranks becoming an Anbu captain and the strongest member of root as well as being in the Bingo Book as an SS-rank. How will he regain his feeling once again? How does he make team 7 thrive and all Konoha 11? Who will he choose in the end?_

 _**Re**_ ** _ad the Undaunted Boy!_**


	2. Chapter 1: Chosen Fate

**Author Note:**

 **I know you don't like reading Author note's because neither do I but don't worry I won't write many of them as the story progresses, it will only be in the first chapters. I apologize but I thought that this would be crucial for you to know.**

 **This story will have two main characters Uzumaki Naruto and Senshi Kurai but it will mostly be Kurai Senshi. Kurai Senshi is a character I made up. There will be drawings and pictures of how I want him to look or how I portray him to be like. There will also be of Naruto, Kurama, and Tsuki the Okami.**

 **There could be pictures/drawings from other characters as well and before you ask I don't know if there will be pairings. If you want you can help me with that I would be grateful.** ** _YAOI is accepted in this story! If there ever is._** **Just letting you know I am not good at writing romantic scenes but I totally ship NaruSaku/ Shikanaru/ NaruIno. I am not against NaruHina but I am not a big fan. I am thinking of pairing Naruto but not Kurai who knows I probably will in the end but I will be choosing. 100% My choice and I hope that even if you don't like who they will be paired in at the end, you will still read my story. I for some reason want to pair my character with Scarecrow. Can you guess who I am talking about?**

 **I know that I have a lot of mistakes and bad grammar which I will apologize for and if you decide to keep reading this story then I thank you very much. I wrote this story not having an idea of where it was gonna go. I just had this thought and wrote it down. I sometimes just write what comes to mind but I will try my best to get this story somewhere and end it. I am unsure it will be a sequel or just one book. I will inform you when I make my decision.**

 **Oh, another thing before you start reading I don't mind if you write a comment about my grammar or point out a mistake. I will gladly take it and perhaps make some changes as well. I mean this is just pure fun for me and I also want you to enjoy the story. There will be times that I forget to update and I will tell you now that I won't update every single day. Who knows maybe I will. But I also probably won't.**

 **Good luck! Hope you enjoy this Story!**

 **Chapter 1: Chosen Fate**

 ** _Once Appeared A Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Its Mighty Tails Could Crumble Mountains And Cause Tsunamis. To Fight The Demon The People Assembled All The Shinobi From The Village. Not Only Did They Fight The Kyuubi A Okami Appeared. Okami The Demon With 11 Tails. A Demon Many Feared. A Demon That Could Destroy And Bring Land To The World. Two Brave Shinobi Were Able To Seal Up The Demons, But Because Of That, They Lost Their Lives. Both Shinobi Were Called The 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze And Kairo Senshi. But The Death Of Minato Namikaze And Kairo Senshi Was Not In Vain. Two Shinobi Raised To Become Far Stronger. Two Protectors Of Peace. Could They Bring Evil Upon the world Or Peace To Unite This Crumbling World?_**

 ***Cries of a Baby***

"Naruto… It's nice to meet you" A women with beautiful red hair said as she took a hold of the newborn baby called Naruto. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her waist with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard Shinobi sandals.

"Kushina, How are you feeling?" Minato asked Kushina looking at her and Naruto with a worried and loving gaze. Minato Namikaze is the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. He is famous in life for his speed, leading to the moniker of Konoha's Yellow Flash. He has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His normal attire consists of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green Flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals.

"I'll survive" replied Kushina looking back at Minato with the same gaze full of love and content. Taking a hold of Naruto, Minato gave Naruto to Biwako Sarutobi a medical-nin from Konohagakure's, Sarutobi Clan, and the wife of the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Biwako has long, brown hair which she keeps in a high ponytail, dark eyes, slightly visible creases at the corners of her eyes and her mouth. She wears a purple kimono-like dress, along with a white haori and sandals.

"It'll be hard since you just gave birth but I'll do my best to completely suppress the Kyuubi," Minato tells Kushina walking back to the bed as he put his hand atop the seal when a woman's screams suddenly could be heard. Minato looking where the source of the scream was, he saw a man wearing a black cloak and white mask with a single hole and a simple design of black paint on the right side. He was holding his son Naruto and Biwako's body was laying down in a pool of blood.

"Fourth Hokage, Minato… Step away from the Jinchuuriki." The Mysterious Masked Man warned Minato. As the last word left his mouth Kushina screamed in pain as the seal became even more weakened. The seal began to stretch, covering Kushina's body.

"I told you to step away from the Jinchuuriki," The Masked Man said getting out a kunai from his sleeve and pointing it at the crying Naruto.

"Wait! Just calm down!" Shouted Minato holding his hand in the air.

"I'm as calm as can be." Replied the masked man calmly throwing Naruto in the air.

"Naruto!" Screamed Kushina seeing her baby being thrown in the air as he cried and screamed. The masked man jumped with kunai at hand ready to kill Naruto. Minato using Hiraishin to get to Naruto faster before the masked man appeared in the air catching Naruto and holding him in his arms. Not seeing the explosive tags under Naruto's blanket until they started activating.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina screamed seeing the people she loved at the brink of death. Minato acting fast threw the blanket jumping away before the exploding tag exploded. Falling into a clearing surrounded by trees Minato relaxed a bit. He was still tense and aware of his surroundings waiting for a threat to appear.

"Good, Naruto's not hurt." said Minato calming Naruto and taking out a piece of wood stuck in his leg 'He succeeded in separating us… I have to hurry!.' thought Minato as he threw away the piece of wood, Minato Hiraishin to their home.

 **~~~~Unknown Place~~~~**

"I'm going to extract the Kyuubi from you, and destroy Konoha." The masked Man told Kushina as the seals became like chains and tied themselves in some stumps near the area they were in. it all had happened so fast.

"What?!" Kushina said looking shocked at the revelation the Masked Man told her.

 **~~~Minato and Kushina's Home~~~**

Minato had shunshinned to a place he deduced safe for his child. His home was filled with seals that only someone on his level could deactivate. Not many were, Jiraiya and the Uzumaki clan were able to deactivate them. But unfortunately Jiraiya was not in the village and there were only a few survivors since the attack with Iwa and most survivors were in hiding.

"You'll be safe here… I'll be back soon, Naruto." Minato said putting Naruto in a bed and wrapping him up in a comfortable way.

 **~~~~~~Kushina's seal~~~~~~**

 **"You are…"** The Kyuubi said with a snarl in his visage, looking at the Sharingan the Kyuubi got trapped in a Genjutsu. The chains holding the Kyuubi at bay broke leaving the Kyuubi free. The Fox has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

"Now come out, Kyuubi!" yelled the masked man making the Half Ram seal and opening his eye to reveal the Sharingan. The Kyuubi leaving the seal became rampage attacking Kushina as she fell from the strain of having the Kyuubi forced out of her but before being hit, Minato appeared saving her.

"Naruto… Is Naruto safe?" Kushina questioned Minato.

"Yeah, He's Safe," replied Minato with a smile to calm down Kushina taking her to Naruto and laying her next to a sleeping Naruto.

"Don't worry about that just stay by Naruto's side."

"Thank you Minato," Kushina said caressing Naruto's hair as Minato put his white cloak that had Fourth Hokage in red and intricate design of red flames at the back of the cloak.

"I'll be back soon," Minato said with seriousness in his voice.

 **~~~Masked Man location~~~**

 **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** Shouted The masked man Summoning the Kyuubi itself in Konoha

"Kyuubi!" Screamed a man as the Kyuubi went rampage with fury destroying many buildings close to him

"Over here, Kyuubi!" Shouted a Shinobi throwing Kunais with exploding tags to the Kyuubi getting him even more furious.

The Fourth Hokage not far away thought ' _As the Hokage, I shall protect the village with my life'_

Kyuubi creating a tail beast bomb aimed it at Minato who was atop the Hokage Monument. Minato preparing to use the Hiraishin is attacked by the masked man from behind, reacting faster, he uses his Hiraishin Kunai and stabs it at the masked man with surprising speed. To the shock of Minato, it passes through with no damage whatsoever. The masked man takes a hold of Minato's wrist having him locked up in place.

"I'm your opponent, and you've lost." the masked man said as he created a vortex teleporting Minato to another clearing far away from the Kyuubi.

"And I don't seek Peace.'' 'continued the masked man _'If I don't take care of him here, he'll cause even more destruction than the Kyuubi.'_ thought Minato as he prepared to fight the masked man taking out a hiraishin kunai. The masked man taking out chains both ran at a fast speed both clashing but once again Minato passed right through the masked man leaving no damage and being tied with the chains the masked man had in his hands. Minato thinking fast hiraishin getting out. _'Whoever's attack is a split second faster will win!'_ both men thought before they clashed once again

Minato threw a Hiraishin aimed at the masked man's head, but once again passed through him. Creating a Rasengan in his hand. The masked man reaching out his hand to get a hold of Minato thought ' I win.'but as he thinks that Minato disappears transporting himself with the Hiraishin kunai he had thrown at the beginning of the second clash being in midair Minato twisted his body to make the Rasengan hit the masked man.

"That was my level Two Hiraishin," said Minato as the Rasengan hit the masked man's back hitting the ground with force creating a small explosion with rocks being thrown around them and putting a Hiraishin seal in the man's back. Minato leaped back.

"I let down my guard for just a-'' And was stopped mid-sentence by Minato using the Hiraishin he had put in the masked man, Minato punched him in the stomach. 'I see. He must have marked me!' thought the masked man.

"The Kyuubi is no longer under your command," Minato told the man but as he created a second Rasengan the masked man disappeared leaving no trace that the man was there.

"He's gone, Where did he go?" Minato looked at the clearing but the man was long gone and out of his reach.

When a furious roar could be heard around the area following the first a second roar louder than the first was heard as well reminding Minato of the Kyuubi. Minato hiraishin to the village and saw the result of the Kyuubi destrucción.

The air was heavy of smoke, flames licking at many building's nearby. He could only hear the sound of screams of panic and fear, the crackling of fire burning away what was in its way and the roar of the creatures Causing such devastation and havoc to the village. Many buildings were starting to collapse, some were already rubble. The ground trembled as clawed hands slammed down over many houses and building's, causing many embers to fly with the wind. He could see many shinobi doing what they could to get civilians to safety. Shinobi were lessening the fire to let the villagers get easily to safety with no harm but what got more his attention was that he saw not only the Kyuubi but next to him a bigger, giant white wolf attacking the village as well. The wolf was completely white, behind him eleven long, powerful and fluffy tails were lashing and swaying side to side destroying all they could sweep across. Each of them had a blue fire like design in them. The wolf had Ice Blue eyes with black slits in the middle, had long blue feathers at the top where his neck was located and behind where the tails were. The feathers were a sky blue color that mixed with a marine blue, coming to the end it was a dark purple. Looking at him you could see in front of his face and ears the same type of design as his tails except it was all a marine blue with mixed with dark red. _'What is going on? When did the wolf…? This has gotten more difficult. I can seal the Kyuubi in my son but what to do with the wolf? This is not good. I can't ask someone else's baby to be used for the sealing'_

 _Wolf: white_wolf_commission_by_noxeri-d9kwu5g_

 _ce35e1bbc0286b1762d3774869a3b7da_

 _Ten_Tailed_Wolf_by_Kyuubi0017_

 **~~~~~ 4th Hokage Residence~~~~~**

"Naruto. It's okay, Shshshshsh" Kushina cradled Naruto in her arms trying to calm him. He had been crying non-stop since he woke up, she feared that little Naruto could tell what was going on. She was afraid, she hadn't heard anything about Minato for a while and it scared her to think that he was dead. A second later a (poof) was heard behind her, she was scared that it could be the masked man but a voice she knew very well calmed her. ' _He is safe!'_ Thought Kushina.

 _"_ Minato! I was scared something happened!… What's wrong?" Kushina was relieved that her husband was fine but looking at his face she could see the grim look and it did not sit well for her.

"Kushina… I know that what I am about to do is wrong but it's the only way to save the village and the people. I am sorry Kushi I don't want him to bear this burden but out there… it is not looking good. Not only is the Kyuubi there but there is also an Okami. It appears the Okami has 11 tails."

"No! You can't do that Minato it will ruin his life. He won't be treated well. You can't seal the Kyuubi in him! Seal it in me again! What about the Okami!?" Kushina didn't want his baby to suffer and go through all the hate and malice the Kyuubi was. She didn't want him to live a life as a Jinchuuriki.

"Kushina! I can't seal the Kyuubi in you once again you know it will kill you, then what? Huh? The fox will be let out once again and who will be there to seal it again? You need to be there to take care of Naruto. I won't let you die." Minato spoke raising his voice to let Kushina know that it was final and the only way to save the village.

"He's our son. Which is exactly why I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden! Why?... Why the Reaper Death Seal!? There's no need for you to die... Just so I can meet the grown-up Naruto in a short amount of time...! I rather for you to stay with Naruto and watch him grow up! So why does Naruto have to be sacrificed for the Biju balance, for the country, and for the village...!? Why do you have to be to sacrifice yourself for my sake!?

"Turning your back on the village and the country... is just as bad as abandoning a child. Kushina... You should understand... you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own... and you know that we _are_ a family... of _shinobi!_ besides, even if I lived... I could never substitute for you. There are things Naruto needs to be told, things that I could never say myself. That's the mother's job... your job to carry it out... even if you have the shortest amount of time to do so. I'm not doing this just for you... I'm doing this for Naruto. Dying to make his child have a better life...that's the father's job."

" I- I … okay" she knew that it was impossible to reseal the Kyuubi in her yet she just wished that there was a different way to do this. ' _what about the Okami? Is he thinking of sealing both in Naruto? It can kill him!"_

"Minato what are you going to do about the Okami?" Kushina spoke her mind out.

" I-i don't know yet" Minato was not going to lie to Kushina. He had no idea what to do with the Okami but he would have to think of something fast. A thought came to his mind _" Akami is also giving birth to Kurai. Perhaps I can- No I can't do that!'_

"Be careful" Kushina said as she handed Naruto to Minato.

Minato hiraishin to the Kyuubi and Okami. He bit his thumb and did the hand signs for Bear, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and lastly Ram. Then slammed his hand on the ground surface.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu" Minato shouted As a giant screen of smoke appeared surrounding the area slowly fading away revealing a toad 29 meter big with a pipe hanging from his mouth.

 **"Minato, why have you summoned me? Is that the Kyuubi no Youko? Umi no Okami? What are they doing here?"**

"Umi no Okami? Gamabunta do you know who he is?"

 **"Every summon knows who he is, he is a powerful bijuu far stronger than the Kyuubi no Youko"**

"Well, that won't matter. We need to seal both of them to save the Village." Minato said with determination written in his eyes.

 **"What is your plan Minato? You are not thinking of sealing it in this little boy, right?"**

"I am sealing the Kyuubi in my son, Naruto," Minato said grimly

 **"What about the Okami?"**

"I don't know. I can't ask another person to let me seal the Okami in their baby."

 **"Well there Is no other choice unless you want the village to crumble to dust"**

"Gamabunta try to stop them first I already have Naruto here. I will hiraishin both far from here to a clearing and I want to stop Kyuubi just enough for me to set everything up and seal him. Got it? **"**

 **"Got it Minato but after this, you owe me a bottle of sake!** ** _"_** Gamabunta said as Minato used the hiraishinned and moved all 4 of them a long distance away from the hidden leaf village. Gamabunta attacked at once getting the advantage which didn't last for long. The Kyuubi roared with fury.

 **"How dare you a mare pest fight me! I am the almighty Kyuubi no Youko!"** The Kyuubi roared.

 **"A mere frog was sent to fight me! It will be impossible! I will destroy you!"** Umi no Okami roared.

 ** _Hospital room 10 minutes before Minato summoning Gamabunta~~_**

In a room, a young woman was giving birth to a baby. The woman was slender and beautiful. She has pale skin, brown waist- length hair dangling down her neck, rounded green eyes filled with pain and so much determination, and soft pink lips. Sweat beads were trickling down her forehead, as her agonizing whimpers filled the hospital room.

"One more push Akami, You can do it," One of the nurses said.

"Anata!... What is going on?" Akami barely said panting for breath as she pushed once again giving light to a baby boy. Giving his first breath the baby began to wail. The Nurses present looked at the child and had to Aww for the child was cute. 'He will be good looking that's for sure' a couple of nurses thought. While some tend to the newborn the other nurse tended to the mother.

"It's okay Honey, don't worry," Kairo said trying to calm her wife. Kairo was a tall and well-built man. He had dark black hair, Brown eyes, and a defined Jaw-line. He was wearing a brown shirt Kimono and black pants. He also wears black Shinobi sandals. Many shinobi respected this couple. They were strong and well-known shinobi who performed well their duties. Senshi Kairo and Akai Akamin were their names.

" It's a Baby boy. What will you name him?" The nurse said as she walked toward Akami handing her the child.

"His name will be Kurai. Kurai Senshi" Akami said. Tears of joy were streaming down her cheeks accompanied by a soft and delicate smile. 'This beautiful child is mine' the wife thought as she cradled her child in her arms. She kissed the baby's head and she gently whispered 'I love you' to her newborn son. As a response, the newborn gave a melodious laugh. She glanced at her husband giving him a heartwarming smile but a nurse, unfortunately, interrupted the loving scene.

"Kei. She's losing a lot of blood. I can't stop it" A nurse said as she began to panic. Two older nurses began to take control. Sadly not everything ends with a happy ending.

"Is she okay!? Will she be Okay!? Why is she losing that much blood" Kairo shouted at the nurses. He was going to lose his wife. He couldn't take care of a child on his own. He just couldn't see that.

The nurses were panicking as Akami was losing a lot of blood as each second passed by. Each second looking more paler than before.

"The patient is going into hypovolemic Shock! She's losing too much blood!" The nurses ran trying to control the blood. "The patient is not responding Kei what should I do," The nurse asked the Doctor. She had a petite curved body. Brown eyes and brown shoulder length hair that she combed back. She was wearing a standard nurse uniform which consisted of a plain white dress and a hat as well. Everyone was busy at the hospital taking care of shinobi who were fighting the Kyuubi and Okami. It was going to be a busy night for all of them.

"Give her Isotonic crystalloid!" Shouted Kei. Kei had many cases like this before this wasn't her first time and it wouldn't be her last either and she knew that Akami would not make it. Yet, she hoped she would for the boy she held not long ago for she feared his life would not be an easy path. Oh, how right she was.

5 minutes past and nothing. Nothing could be done. Unfortunately, Akami did not survive. She had lost so much blood that she went in shock and lastly died. It was too late to save her. Kairo was devastated. Everything was falling apart. Her wife died and now he only had his son, then Konoha was being attacked by none other than The Kyuubi and Okami.

Kairo looked at her deceased wife. "I'm sorry, Akami. I know I will never be able to be a perfect father, especially without you." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her soft brown hair. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her cold, lifeless lips. "I will do my best to take care of Kurai. I promise" He muttered regaining his composure he turned to the nurse.

"My son. Is it possible to take him?"

The nurses gave him his child and took his wife's body to be able to help the shinobi coming in and out to help save the village. Kairo ran outside the hospital to check the situation. When he bumped into a woman. She was tall and had a slender body, pale skin and violet eyes but the most noticeable feature was her red hair.

"Kushina-san what are you doing here? Are you okay? What happened? Why is the Kyuubi out?" Kairo knew who Kushina was, she was a good friend of her wife the same could be said for Mikoto Uchiha. They would always be gossiping. Imagen the happiness they had when they knew they were expecting. The excitement that both children would be born the same day. They would always visit one another checking how they were and would stay for hours. No one saw the three of them without one another. Minato and Kairo met each other one day when both Kushina and Akami wanted to go on a double date. Fukaku wasn't the type to do those types of things so Mikoto and his husband did not attend. Mikoto was sad that she couldn't attend but in the end listening to both Kushina and Akami's story of how it went she felt better.

"Kairo!? Yes, I am. A man wearing a mask appeared and unsealed the fox! I am going to help Minato! What are you doing here? Where is Akami?" Kushina explained to Kairo as she started to realize that Akami was supposed to be giving birth as well yet Kairo only had the child. Looking at his face and seeing the grim expression she realized what had happened. Akami was gone.

"She- She didn't make it…Where is Minato?" Kairo said changing the topic not wanting to remember that last moment.

"He is dealing with the Kyuubi and Okami right now. I am going to help him like it or not."

"I wasn't going to stop you at all Kushina, on the contrary, I am going with you"

"What!? You have Kurai with you! Are you out of your mind!?" Kushina was flabbergasted. It was amusing to Kario to see Kushina's reaction. Of course, he was serious about going with Kushina to help Minato.

"Hurry! We are wasting time Kushina!" Kairo said as he began to run at a fast pace on the rooftops where Minato's intense chakra was while still holding his son carefully. Getting close they saw Gamabunta, Minato's summon fighting both Bijuu, but no sign of Minato. As they got to the clearing they saw Minato a bit away from the fight. A basket was in front of Minato with a baby laying there crying, Minato was doing a seal with special black Ink and a fine brush.

"Minato!" Kushina exclaimed getting the attention of Minato who had just done the last details of the seal.

"Kushina! I told you to rest!"

"You think I would rest with all that's going on! Hell No! I want to help"

"Kushi-"

"Minato you know how she is. She won't stop till she gets what she wants" Kairo said making himself present which Minato would have already known or else he was a crappy shinobi.

"You are right" Minato responded and a "Hey!" Could be heard in the background.

"Minato, Are you ready?" Gamabunta yelled asking Minato for he could barely sustain with both bijuu. You could say that it was an accomplishment that he could keep up with not one but both at the same time.

"Yes! I am re-" Minato said but was interrupted by Kairo whom finally understood what Minato was trying to do to end both bijuu.

"You are sealing both Bijuu in Naruto? It will Kill him!" Kairo said shocked that Minato would go to this length. _"He doesn't have a choice. He would never ask another person to seal the demon in their child.'_ Kairo realized that Minato was doing it because he didn't want another baby dealing with a demon.

"Seal a bijuu in my son" Kairo exclaimed with a tone that it was final shocking both Minato and Kushina in the progress. Kairo would have stopped and laughed seeing their dumbfounded reactions but he was serious.

"What… No, I-" Minato knew that he couldn't seal both bijuu, yet, he didn't want to ruin another's baby life.

"I'll seal it, Just show me the hand-signs and help me write the seal in Kurai," Kairo said with finality in his voice.

" You sure… (sigh) The hand-signs are **Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake →** and then you Clap your Hands." Minato said as he began to do the preparations needed for Kurai as well.

"Okay. I will go first to demonstrate I want you to stay put and wait for your turn. Understand?"

"Hai" This was when Kairo remembers that Minato wasn't only his friend but was a shinobi and Hokage as well.

 **Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake**

Minato began the hand-seals clapping his hands in the end, shouting "Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin" Behind Minato the Shinigami appeared floating in the air. He had pale skin making his red sunken eyes stand out. He had horns atop his head and white hair. The shinigami was wearing a black Yukata making his skin stand out even more than so and had a red sword tied by his side. It was a beautiful sword that didn't match the wielder. At that moment an orange chakra surrounded the seal making the seal turn and move towards the center appearing smaller in Naruto's stomach. As the orange chakra multiplied and began being consumed by the seal the Kyuubi no Youko let out a terrifying roar creating a small earthquake shaking the ground. Scaring many shinobi and letting other villages know of its presence. The Kyuubi stopped fighting Gamabunta and turned to look at the source who dared to steal his chakra.

 **"How dare you Pests seal me in a child! A weak child! I am the Kyuubi NO Youko!"** The Kyuubi rumbled out **"I am not to BE SEALED"** He screamed to Shinobi present as he raised his paw showing his big, sharp nails that were directed towards the small and innocent bundle called Naruto. Minato and Kushina seeing that their child was in danger jumped in front of Naruto preventing the claw from hitting their child. Kushina with her last strength she called her chains and enveloped the Kyuubi as well as the Okami. and with a poof of smoke Gamabunta left to his realm.

"It is your turn Kairo." Minato smiled to Kairo. The Kyuubi let its last Growl as he disappeared into the seal. As Kushina began to speak to Naruto.

 _(In the background)_

 _"Naruto... son don't be a picky eater, eat a lot and grow up big and strong!_

 _Take your bath every day... Go to bed early and sleep well._

 _Study hard on your Ninjutsu... I was never very good at it... maybe you will... everyone is good at something and not so good at others... and if things don't go so well... don't get depressed._

 _At the academy... listen to your teachers. Make friends! It doesn't matter how many... just make sure that they're people you can really trust... and a few is enough! Regarding the three Prohibitions of the shinobi, be careful when you loan and borrow money, make sure to save your mission pay carefully, and no drinking alcohol until your 20... too much sake is harmful to your body._

 _As for girls... well... I'm a girl so I don't really know what to say... but sooner or later, you'll want a girlfriend and that's normal...just... don't fall for a strange one... try to find someone... like me. One more thing... watch out for Jiraiya- Sensei... Dattebane!_

 _Naruto...there's going to be hard and painful times ahead... take good care of yourself...!_

 _Find a goal... a dream... and don't stop trying until it comes true! [Crying]_

 _There's... there's... there's so much I want to tell you... teach you...I... I want to stay with you longer...I love you"_

 _"Naruto...My words to you as your father...[Smiling] Listen to your motor-mouthed mom"_

Kairo Began the Hand-seals for the Shiki Fujin.

"This is the end for both of you Okami **Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fujin"** It was the same process for Kurai's seal. A small string of the Okami's chakra enveloped the Shinigami seal and slowly grew bigger in size disappearing into the seal. The Shinigami appeared behind Kairo and unsheathed the red sword-wielding it into Kairo's back. Slowly taking his life away. The Okami didn't fight back like the Kyuubi and let it take its course.

"I love you Son... Always remember that... Your mother loves you with all her heart... I am sorry that we won't be there for you. I am sorry that we won't be there to see your first steps, first words but most of all to see you grow into a wonderful man. That we won't be there to shoulder all this burden and pain for you. I trust that you will become a powerful shinobi. We will be in your heart forever looking out for you. Remember that no matter what you chose your mother and I will always be proud of you." Kairo said. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks. Taking his last breath he smiled softly at his son and with closed eyes he whispered 'I love you' the wind taking his final words. As he fell to the ground a peaceful look crossed his face.

And so that day the Kyuubi and Okami were sealed in two babies. Uzumaki Naruto and Senshi Kurai saving Konohagakure the Hidden Leaf village of the tragic event but leaving behind many broken and scarred families. Homeless children and the loss of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. A hero seen in the eyes of the village and with the loss of many Shinobi.


End file.
